Book Shop
by Seoyeon
Summary: Des parents qui déménagent, une indépendance soudaine, un nouvel emploi dans une librairie et la découverte de l'amour. L'amour, avec un grand A. Enfin...
1. Chapter 1

I-

La vie de Taemin venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Elevé dans une famille assez aisée, il avait toujours eu tout ce dont il désirait. Un physique avantageux, une gentillesse incroyable et une intelligence particulière. Des amis toujours prêts à tout pour l'aider en cas de besoin, et un grand frère aimant comme il était rare d'en voir. Il vivait dans une jolie petite maison de quartier en périphérique de la ville avec un grand jardin, et un chien. Des vêtements à la mode dans son placard, une coupe de cheveux comme il la voulait. Des écoles de bonnes réputations, de hauts niveaux sans être élitistes. Des livres par centaines, un nombre incroyables de CD, un ordinateur et un téléphone portable dernier cri… Tout ce dont un adolescent rêve d'avoir. Petit, ses parents et son frère lui achetaient les jouets qu'il voulait, sans faire de caprices. Le visage angélique du jeune homme donnait cette envie irrésistible de le choyer. Il n'avait qu'à avoir un joli regard suppliant et un petit sourire adorable pour que ses désirs soient des ordres. Cependant, il n'en profitait jamais. Tout était dans la limite du raisonnable et il ne faisait jamais dépenser à ses parents des sommes faramineuses. Il demandait juste ce dont il avait besoin et envie, à petit dose, sans excès. Il aimait sa famille et adorait se sentir le petit protégé mais n'abusait jamais.

Cependant, cette vie bien confortable allait s'effondrer avec une petite nouvelle, qui semblerait banale pour certains.

Les grandes vacances venaient tout juste de commencer, la rentrée prochaine Taemin allait entrer à l'université et cette après midi-là ses parents lui avaient demandé de venir dans la cuisine. Chose qu'il trouva suspect. Si ses parents voulaient parler de tout et de rien avec lui ils venaient directement dans la chambre du jeune homme, s'installaient sur le lit et entamaient la conversation. Taemin ne la refusait jamais. Il aimait être seul, à faire les choses qu'il voulait mais la compagnie de ses parents ne lui était désagréable et il aimait discuter avec eux, comme il pouvait le faire avec des amis. Rire, se raconter des blagues ou parler plus sérieusement d'un sujet d'actualité, un fait divers ou encore de la journée de l'un et de l'autre était pour Taemin quelque chose de très agréable. Mais cette fois c' était dans la cuisine qu'il avait rendez-vous. Sur la table étaient posés quelques gâteaux ainsi que quatre tasses de thé. Son père et son grand frère étaient déjà installés, sa mère terminait de nettoyer les plats qui lui avait servit à la confection des pâtisseries. Sans un mot il s'installa à table, entre son frère et sa mère qui vint les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

L'ambiance se fit quelque peu pesante en cet instant et le cadet ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il hésitait à prendre la parole. Si jamais c'était un sujet grave, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir été trop curieux. Il regarda au fond de sa tasse priant le temps de passer rapidement et que finalement, cette petite réunion familiale n'impliquerait rien de grave. Le chef de famille bu une gorgée et reposa délicatement sa tasse sur le bois avant de regarder sa femme qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de regarder son plus jeune. Cette attitude sentait mauvaise pour le jeune homme qui comprit que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos et quelque chose d'assez important pour que les parents redoutent sa réaction, chose qui n'était arrivé qu'une fois, lorsque le petit poisson rouge de Taemin était mort. Petit poisson auquel il tenait beaucoup. Son frère avait malencontreusement renversé le bocal et le poisson était mort sous le coup. La famille avait, dans cette même ambiance, hésité à l'annoncer au jeune homme. Bien qu'il soit très doux, lorsque les choses qu'il affectionnait avaient un problème il pouvait se montrer très en colère, et lorsque c'était le cas, un Taemin brutal et cru prenait la place du petit chérubin. C'est pourquoi les époux ainsi que le grand frère hésitaient encore à prendre la parole.

La mère posa tendrement sa main sur celle de son cadet avant que le père ne commence :

-Taemin… Nous devons te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Et voila, Taemin se doutait grandement que cela était important mais lorsque son père prenait cette voix grave et pourtant douce, le jeune homme comprenait vraiment que quelque chose allait se passer et qu'il allait y être impliqué. Le cadet hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à son père qu'il était toute ouï. D'un léger sourire il reprit :

-Voila, je viens d'être muté… Et… Nous allons devoir déménager.

Le père de famille était représentant pour une marque à la mode en Corée du Sud et depuis quelques temps, elle s'exportait bien facilement en Europe. Le PDG de l'entreprise avait bien remarqué là un marché florissant et il décida d'envoyer à Paris ses meilleurs représentants afin de proposer la marque à des boutiques sur place, en France mais aussi dans les pays d'Europe autour. Le père de famille avait vu la une occasion en or pour voyager, lui qui n'était pas allé plus loin que le Japon ou la Chine, voir les Pays d'Asie du Sud Est pour exporter sa marque. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin que ce qu'il connaissait déjà. C'était cette fois le moment rêvé pour faire un long voyage, vivre dans un pays inconnu avec des traditions bien différentes des leurs. La mère se voyait déjà trainer le long des Champs Elysées, entrer dans les boutiques de luxe, boire du café et manger des pâtisseries typiquement françaises. Elle n'était que vendeuse dans la boutique qui appartenait à la marque et le PDG avait été tout à fait d'accord pour que cette dernière accompagne son époux. C'est ce que le père de Taemin lui expliqua.

-Maintenant que vous êtes grands tu comprendras que nous voulons aussi vivre quelque chose de nouveau… Mais tu as le choix. Si tu veux tu peux nous accompagner.

Taemin hésita un instant, repensant à ce qu'il allait perdre s'il quittait la Corée. Pas grand-chose au final. Peut-être des amis, notamment un, qu'il connaissait depuis pas mal de temps. Mais aussi l'université. Il avait eu du mal pour y être accepté et les études qui l'attendaient le passionnait plus que tout. Mais d'un autre côté partir en France était une occasion rêvé pour lui de partir à la découverte d'une nouvelle culture comme venait de le dire son père mais… Encore une fois c'était probablement l'occasion de prendre son indépendance en restant vivre en Corée.

-Tu sais chéri, reprit la mère du jeune homme. Que tu veuilles venir, cela nous ferait extrêmement plaisir. Mais si tu souhaites rester ici, nous comprendrons. C'est bien pour cela que nous te laissons le choix.

-Je vais rester ici… Je pourrais toujours venir vous rendre visite pendant les vacances.

Les parents regardèrent leur fils avec une grande fierté, cela prouvait qu'il n'avait pas peur de rester seul dans son pays, loin de ses parents et ils lui firent un sourire tendre. Heureux du peu d'hésitation qu'il avait eu, ce qui prouvait qu'à présent il était mature et assez responsable pour se sentir capable de vivre seul. Taemin regarda alors son frère qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la petite réunion familiale. La mère se leva pour aller chercher un petit tas de feuilles sur la table du salon et revint près de sa famille en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ainé.

-De toute façon, je serais encore avec hyung. Reprit Taemin en souriant adorablement à son grand frère.

-Je suis désolé, Tae… Mais je pars avec les parents.

Taemin fixait son frère très surprit par la décision. Lui qui pensait que son grand frère ne quitterait son pays pour rien au monde, la nouvelle fut surprenante.

-Pardon. Mais, j'ai aussi trouvé du boulot là bas et… J'ai très envie moi de partir à Paris. Mais je rentrerais avant eux je pense.

-Pourquoi ?...

-Nous partons pour une durée indéterminée mon chéri, répliqua la mère. Alors que ton grand frère a trouvé du travail pour quatre mois.

-Et vous partez quand ?

-A la fin du mois. Nous avons apprit cela hier, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de t'en parler le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir organiser ta nouvelle vie ici et notre départ.

Le temps s'était écoulé rapidement mais Taemin avait profité au maximum de sa famille. Comme jamais. Ils avaient prit le train pour passer quelques jours à la plage, ils avaient fait de longues balades dans la capitale, beaucoup de shopping, mangé au restaurant, amusé au parc d'attraction… Il en avait profité, le plus possible avant qu'ils ne prennent la route et qu'il se retrouve seul dans son pays, loin, bien loin de ses parents. L'heure de départ s'approchait à grand pas et pourtant il n'avait toujours ressentit qu'un peu de tristesse envers ses parents. Ni abandon, ni regret de sa décision. Il trouvait que c'était une bonne chose pour lui, peut-être était il plus mature qu'il ne le pensait ? Croyant que ses parents allaient terriblement lui manquer, et que l'indépendance lui faisait peur, finalement ce n'était pas le cas. Ses parents l'avaient beaucoup couvés depuis dix-neuf ans et il était enfin temps pour lui de s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Involontairement, c'était un fait. Mais s'il était prêt, autant sauter sur l'occasion.

Taemin sortait de l'aéroport. Il venait de dire au revoir à sa famille qui s'envolait pour la France. Il ne se sentait bizarrement pas triste ni abandonné. Il allait les revoir dans deux mois et cette pensée le rassurait. De plus avec la nouvelle technologie il allait pourvoir les voir souvent ainsi que leur parler. Il s'étira de tout son long lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais de dehors. L'été était chaud mais un vent de liberté lui parcouru le corps. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et écouta la musique. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il se retrouvait là, seul dans ce pays qu'il connaissait par cœur mais le paysage avait une nouvelle couleur, une nouvelle apparence que l'on appelait liberté. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus afin de rentrer dans son tout nouvel appartement. N'ayant plus les moyens de payer la maison familiale, les parents la louèrent à un couple d'amis qui souhaitaient déménager depuis longtemps, mais surtout partir de leur petit appartement aux airs de taudis. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour les amis de prendre eux aussi un nouveau départ et de trouver confortablement un nouveau toit en attendant que les parents de Taemin reviennent. Ainsi pour une poignée d'argent ils vivaient dans cette maison, en contrepartie ils devaient s'occupaient un minimum de Taemin. Lui téléphoner régulièrement savoir s'il ne manquait de rien, lui rendre visite, l'inviter à diner afin qu'il ne sente pas trop seul.

Mais c'est dans son tout nouvel appartement que Taemin se rendait. Situé dans un building, il se trouvait à égal distance de l'université où il allait faire ses premiers pas ainsi que du centre ville où il adorait trainer lorsqu'il ne s'avait pas quoi faire. C'était un joli petit appartement de trois pièces, situé au huitième étage. Un salon cuisine assez spacieux avec tout le confort requis et très lumineux grâce à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville. La vue qu'il avait de son petit balcon la nuit était à coupé le souffle avec les lumières du centre ville allumé jusqu'au petit matin. Sa chambre était tout aussi jolie, assez simple, avec un grand lit, une grande armoire et un long bureau où il allait pouvoir confortablement travailler. Puis, comme dans tous les appartements une salle de bain qui comportait une baignoire et tout le matériel nécessaire. C'était un petit appartement mais il était très confortable et Taemin s'y sentait bien. Il était à son image et il aimait y rester une journée entière à ne rien faire. Finalement, son ancienne chambre ne lui manquait pas. Il vivait seul ici, il pouvait mettre la musique aussi forte qu'il le voulait, ses voisins de droite étaient des petits vieux à moitié sourds qui se couchaient en même temps que les poules et une fois endormis il n'y avait rien d'autre que la lumière du soleil pou les réveiller. De l'autre côté cependant, il ne savait pas qui était là. Lors de son arrivé il était venu saluer les voisins. Les vieux l'avaient accueilli comme un prince avec de petits gâteux et une tasse de thé. Mais lorsqu'il sonna à la porte voisine personne ne répondit, pas un bruit ne sortait de l'appartement. Et depuis une semaine qu'il vivait ici, il n'avait encore vu ce voisin mystérieux. Il s'estimait tout de même heureux. Du moment que ce voisin ne venait pas lui causer des torts, peu importe qui il soit, il s'en foutait pas mal.

Il descendit du bus et se dirigea vers son immeuble qui se trouvait à une dizaine de petites minutes de marche. L'après midi était bien avancée et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui. Il prit alors la route des magasins afin de faire un peu de lèche vitrine. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent et aller devoir soit faire des économies, soit se trouver un petit travaille. Chose que Taemin n'avait jamais fait et il désespérait déjà de trouver vu son manque d'expérience. Il entra dans quelques boutiques de vêtements pour hommes où les vendeuses venaient automatiquement lui demander s'il avait besoin d'un renseignement. Son physique de jeune première au sourire angélique en faisait craquer plus d'une. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, ce dont sa mère commençait à se faire du souci. Bien que ce ne soit plus à présent le sujet le plus préoccupant qu'elle est. Quelques filles lui avaient bien fait des propositions mais il ne sentait jamais à l'aise avec les mots d'amours, les marques d'affections et autres niaiseries du genre. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours refusé. N'étant jamais, de ce qu'il croyait tomber amoureux, il trouvait que sortir avec une personne sans ce genre de sentiments était du domaine du mensonge et il n'aimait pas cela.

Après plusieurs heures à trainer les magasins, il décida enfin de rentrer chez lui en passant à la superette. Il s'était au final trouvé un pantalon noir en jean déchiré sur toute la longueur. Un vêtement à la mode qu'il adorait porter. Des habits provoquant, en désaccord avec son visage d'ange. C'était ce style paradoxal qu'il aimait avoir. Même si parfois il s'habillait de manière sobre, ce n'était pas ce qui le rendait moins beau et séduisant. Bien au contraire. Au petit supermarché il acheta de quoi manger pour le soir et le lendemain. Devant le magasin il rangea son porte feuille dans la poche de son pantalon et en relevant les yeux, vit une affiche à la boutique d'à côté.

« Librairie Sherlock.

Nous recherchons un(e) vendeur(se). »

L'annonce lui paru assez simpliste et quelque peu superficielle. Il se recula et admira la devanture. C'était une jolie petite boutique. Elle ne semblait pas très grande mais particulièrement chaleureuse. La vitrine donnait très envie d'y entrer. D'un côté de la porte, une décoration autour du livre jeunesse était installée, avec quelques peluches et de jolis livres aux couleurs pastel, rappelant l'été et la chaleur du dehors. De l'autre côté, la vitrine était dédiée aux best-sellers mais avec une décoration tout aussi jolie, douce et tendre. Pourquoi pas ? Se dit le jeune homme en poussant la porte de la librairie. Après tout, il avait besoin d'un travail et il adorait lire. Ce petit boulot lui conviendrait parfaitement. C'était, de plus, tout près de chez lui et il n'aurait pas à se déplacer à des kilomètres. Même les soirs où il pourrait finir tard, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied dans la boutique, la tête d'une jolie jeune fille apparut derrière une des étagères. Muni d'un sourire adorable et de jolies yeux en amande elle exclama un « bonjour » d'une voix aigue et douce. Ses longs cheveux roux allaient parfaitement avec la petite robe bleue à fleur qu'elle portait. Perchée sur de hauts talons compensés elle s'approcha du jeune homme. La boutique était vide. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle laissait croire. De nombreuses étagères en bois se dressaient les une en face des autres, laissant un mince espace entre pour pouvoir passer et regarder les nombreux livres qui s'y trouvaient. En face de l'entrée, au fond se trouvait la caisse où un jeune homme encaissait quelqu'un. Taemin regardait tout autour de lui et bizarrement, il se sentit bien, comme dans un doux cocon dans cette petite boutique. L'odeur de papier et de bois se mélangeaient à la perfection et la musique pop qu'il passait contrasté avec cette endroit romantique. C'était le genre de librairie où l'on pourrait passer toute sa journée rien que pour regarder les livres qu'ils vendaient ou lire quelques pages.

-Je peux vous renseigner ? Demanda la vendeuse en s'approchant de Taemin, le croyant un peu perdu.

-Je… Je suis...venu... pour l'annonce… Balbutia-t-il timidement, légèrement impressionné par l'immense sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.

-Ah ! Oui ! Suivez-moi… La jeune femme se dirigea vers le fond de la librairie. Siwon Oppa ! hurla-t-elle.

En suivant la libraire, Taemin regarda tout autour de lui, tombant peu à peu sous le charme de l'établissement. Lorsqu'il passa au côté de la caisse il salua le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Ce dernier ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête poli mais plutôt froid et Taemin sentit un léger frisson dans son dos. Si on commençait à être froid ou distant avec lui, il pouvait rapidement se renfermer et devenir bien plus timide qu'il ne pouvait d'ordinaire l'être. Il ne quittait pourtant pas le jeune qui attrapa le livre le plus proche pour se plonger dans sa lecture, attendant qu'un autre client vienne payer son achat. Taemin tourna la tête vers la vendeuse lorsqu'il y eu de l'agitation.

-Oui Tiffany ? Demanda un homme sortant de l'arrière boutique.

-Ce jeune homme est là pour l'annonce que tu as mise dehors. Expliqua gentiment Tiffany.

-Entre, entre… Dit-il à Taemin en lui montrant le chemin pour qu'il pénètre dans l'arrière boutique.

C'était une petite pièce semblable à un petit salon. On y trouvait une table avec quelques chaises confortables autour, un canapé, une petite télévision et un coin cuisine où une plaque et de quoi se faire un thé était installé avec un micro onde. Rien de bien luxueux mais qui suffisait pour tenir une journée de travaille. Siwon s'installa sur une des chaises et posa les lunettes qu'il avait sur le bout du nez. Cet homme avait la classe d'un jeune premier qui réussit dans la vie. Une douceur dans la voix qui était assez grave, il avait la carrure d'un homme. Moulé dans sa chemise blanche, des muscles bien dessiné se laissaient deviner. Avec un visage assez carré mais aux traits fins, il avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Il invita Taemin à prendre place à son tour.

-Tu es le premier à venir pour l'annonce ! S'exclama-t-il assez fier.

-Oppa, l'annonce n'est là que depuis ce matin… Reprit Tiffany d'un air blasé de l'autosatisfaction de son ainé.

-Oui mais c'est quand même le premier ! Dis-moi… Tu t'appelles comment, tu as quel âge et pourquoi vouloir travailler ici ?

Taemin était un peu gêné.

-Je m'appelle Taemin, j'ai 19 ans et comme je vis seul, j'ai besoin d'un travail… Comme j'aime lire, lorsque j'ai vu l'annonce je me suis dit que c'était peut être un travail pour moi.

Siwon hocha la tête satisfait de la réponse de son cadet, un léger sourire en coin. Il se leva, fit le tour de Taemin en le dévisageant de haut en bas avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

-C'est bon, tu es engagé.

Taemin sursauta lorsque son ainé lui annonça son embauche. Il ne pensait vraiment pas être prit si rapidement, et être prit tout court même. Il se leva, s'inclina et remercia très poliment Siwon, qui eclata de rire.

-Ici, tu es comme chez toi. Tu peux m'appeler hyung, mais mon prénom suffira. Lui dit-il avec un charmant sourire qui fit rougir la jeune recrue. Minho ! Peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?

Quelques pas se firent entendre et le jeune homme du comptoir pointa le bout de son nez à l'encadrement de la porte.

-Quoi ?

-Viens là, que je te présente ton nouveau collègue.

Minho s'approcha donc. C'était un jeune homme très grand, qui semblait à peine plus vieux que Taemin. Un corps svelte et athlétique, Minho était un garçon charismatique. Même sans un bruit on le remarquait. Son visage anguleux et quelque peu banal dégageait pourtant quelque chose d'indescriptible. Lorsque l'on posait les yeux sur lui il était bien difficile de s'en défaire. Caché derrière des cheveux qui semblaient être un peu trop long, il était séduisant et charismatique.

-Je te présente Taemin.

-Enchanté, articula doucement le jeune.

Taemin ne su quoi dire et il s'inclina à son tour. Tiffany arriva les bras chargés de livre et regarda la scène en rigolant.

-Vous êtes trop mignon tous les trois ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant adorablement. Mais je ne voudrais pas dire… C'est l'heure de fermer boutique chers collègues…

Siwon regarda l'heure et commença à courir hors de l'établissement afin de prévenir les potentiels clients qu'ils devront revenir le lendemain et qu'en prime, il y avait un petit cadeau. La librairie était connue pour son lot de beaux vendeurs qui s'y trouvaient. Siwon recrutait à soixante dix pourcent grâce à ce critère, mais aussi la personnalité. S'il sentait que c'était une mauvaise personne, aussi belle soit-elle, il l'a renvoyé vite chez elle. Siwon n'en avait pas l'air mais il avait le nez pour sentir ce genre de chose. Après avoir fermé le volet métallique il revint vers Taemin qui n'avait pas bougé, ne sachant quoi faire. Dans un environnement nouveau, si on ne lui expliquait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, le jeune homme se sentait perdu. L'avantage était qu'on n'avait aucunement besoin de lui répéter une seconde. C'était un jeune garçon compétant et s'adaptant très vite. Une simple petite explication et Taemin était apte dès la seconde suivante à l'exécuter. Ce dernier se leva lorsque Siwon lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Tu es libre demain ? Comme nous devons fermer nous verrons ensemble la prochaine fois des horaires de travaille.

-Demain… Oui je le suis. Vous savez je n'ai pas encore commencé l'université alors pour l'instant j'ai toutes mes journées de libre.

-Ah non mais certainement pas ! Tu ne me vouvoies pas. Ici on me tutoie. Bien, si tu es libre tu commenceras à dix heures. Tu feras l'ouverture avec Minho. Ne sois pas en retard !

-Oui… reprit Taemin en s'inclinant.

-Bon, Tiff je te laisse fermer boutique. Je m'en vais. A demain !

Les trois cadets restèrent dans la boutique avant que Minho ne vienne les saluer à son tour.

-J'y vais aussi. A demain. S'exprima-t-il froidement avant de lancer un regard glacial au nouveau venu.

Taemin en eu froid dans le dos et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Tiffany éclata de rire une nouvelle fois avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet comme pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, commença-t-elle. Ca c'est Minho. Il est très froid et très distant lorsqu'une personne inconnue entre dans son cercle.

-Ah… S'inquiéta Taemin en imaginant ce que pourrait donner la journée suivante.

-Tout va bien se passer ! Il faut apprendre à le connaitre. Allez, allons-y.

Taemin sortit finalement de la librairie. Il salua Tiffany avant de prendre la route pour chez lui. Finalement il rentra bien plus tard que ce qu'il avait prévu. Euphorique, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait si rapidement trouvé un travail. Cela lui semblait bien trop facile.


	2. Chapter 2

II-

Taemin ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Les quelques rayons de soleil pénétrant aux travers des stores étaient encore si faibles qu'on se doutait que la journée ne faisait que commencer. Il tendit la main pour éteindre son réveil et songea à se lever. Il aimait tellement trainer dans son lit le matin qu'il était obligé de se réveiller quelques minutes avant l'heure fatidique pour ne pas être pâteux toute la journée. Ce qui arrivait souvent malheureusement, surtout lorsqu'il était encore au lycée et que sa mère venait le lever à toute vitesse parce qu'il lui restait qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes avant d'être en retard. Ces jours là étaient aussi rare qu'amusant pour ses camarades puisqu'il arrivait les cheveux en bataille et mal habillé, ce qui était en total opposition avec les valeurs du jeune homme. Mais la nuit fut courte. Il s'endormit difficilement la veille à cause du stress et de l'excitation, se posant quelques questions sur son nouveau travail et notamment sur ses collègues. Faire l'ouverture du magasin avec Minho lui faisait légèrement peur puisque le jeune homme l'avait grandement intimidé mais lui avait fait ressentir un sentiment inconnu. Une sorte de frisson glaciale qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Une sensation particulièrement paradoxale qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui l'effrayait un peu.

Il était l'heure de se lever. Taemin sauta à la hâte de son lit puisqu'il allait être en retard et l'idée de se faire engueuler par Minho lui fit froid dans le dos. Il partit en premier prendre une bonne douche, puis il mangea son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes avant de partir son téléphone sonna, c'était un appel de Kai, son meilleur ami.

-Ouais ?

-Ah Taemin ! Putain mais t'es réveillé ? C'est fou ça !

-Bah ouais ! Faut le noter dans le calendrier !

-Haha oui ! Dis, j'voulais te proposer d'aller manger avec les mecs à midi. Ils ont trouvé un petit resto où les serveuses sont ultra canon !

-Laisse tomber, j'travaille.

-Hein ?

-Oui, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot dans une librairie près de chez moi.

-Tae qui travaille ! J'veux voir ça !

-Je t'envois l'adresse par message, passe donc dans l'après-midi j'te vendrais un bon bouquin !

-Mmh… Ouais. Bon je dois y aller les gars vont m'attendre. A plus !

Kai raccrocha le premier laissant Taemin perplexe. Si Kai venait le voir ce serait surement très drôle puisque ce dernier n'aimait pas forcement les livres et encore moins lire. A part des bandes dessinées ou des magazines pornos. Ils se connaissaient depuis la première année de lycée. Leur ressemblance physique était si flagrante que leurs camarades de classes s'étaient imaginés toutes sortes de scénario et on les appelait les jumeaux. Ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé jusqu'alors mais petit à petit ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus de très bons amis, au point de devenir comme des frères. Encore aujourd'hui. Ils en avaient fait un paquet de bêtises ensemble et étaient tout le temps fourré l'un chez l'autre. Leurs parents respectifs avaient adopté l'ami de leurs fils presque comme étant le sien. Mais ils avaient tout de même une relation que l'on pouvait caractériser d'ambigüe. Ils faisaient certaines choses que deux simples amis normaux n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de faire, ce qui montrait une fois de plus qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches. Ils s'entrainaient tous les deux il fut un temps pour apprendre à draguer les filles. Taemin jouait comme d'habitude, le rôle de la fille. Ou encore, essayer de voir comment s'y prendre pour leur première fois. Parfois ce genre de comportement n'était pas caché et les gens autour d'eux étaient suspect quant à leur relation. Mais ils étaient tellement proches et bien ensemble que le regard des gens ne les intéressait gère. Ils n'allèrent jamais loin, tout dans la douceur, la légèreté et la superficialité. C'est pourquoi jamais personnes ne s'étaient posés plus de questions que cela.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la librairie, Minho n'était pas là. Les volets métalliques de la boutique encore fermés, il s'assit sur les marches en attendant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment attendre. C'était pour lui une perte de temps et il détestait perdre son temps ! Mais voila qu'en pensant au visage de son nouveau collègue, les joues légèrement rougies que celui-ci arriva. Il n'était habillé que d'un jean blanc, d'une débardeur noir ainsi qu'une veste denim bleu très claire. Vêtu comme cela, les muscles du garçons étaient mit en valeur et le cœur de Taemin fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Minho s'inclina légèrement en guise de salut avant de venir ouvrir la boutique.

-Sa… Salut… Marmonna Taemin.

Aucune réponse. Il baissa la tête. Lorsqu'on l'ignorait ou que l'on était froid avec lui Taemin se sentait peu confiant. Il détestait que les gens ne l'apprécie pas et réussissait à les faire changer. Mais vu les regards froids que Minho lui lançait, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Il était toujours devant les portes et n'osait pas entrer alors que le plus âgé se trouvait déjà près de la caisse pour commencer son travail.

-Taemin ! Interpella Minho.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et vit Minho lui faire signe d'approcher. La voix de son collègue prononcer son nom lui donna des papillons dans le ventre, à tel point qu'il dû se le tenir. Quelles drôles de sensations encore une fois ! Il n'avait encore jamais connu quelqu'un de si impressionnant qui lui faisait terriblement peur… Peur… Le mot n'était probablement pas approprié mais c'était le seul mot qui se rapprochait le plus de son sentiment pour le moment. Il avança donc et s'empressa de déposer ses affaires dans l'arrière boutique. Minho s'attaquait déjà au rangement des livres pendant que Taemin revint vers la caisse, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Les clients ne seront pas là avant une petite dizaine de minutes.

Minho s'approcha vers son cadet et lui expliqua comment ranger les livres comme il faut dans les rayons. Taemin s'exécuta rapidement, évitant ainsi tout contact avec lui. Il y avait une ambiance lourde, pas un mot, pas un bruit. Juste en fond, de la musique à la mode. Il fredonnait la chanson tout en classant les livres sur l'étagère face à lui. Il ne pensait pas, chantonnait, écoutant la voix de son collègue lorsque celui-ci répondait au téléphone. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Il jurait intérieurement de réagir de cette manière. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être méchant ou bien froid. Il avait cette sympathie dans la voix lorsqu'il parlait avec les clients qui semblait si sincère qu'il doutait que ce soit un homme insensible. Peut-être était-il simplement méfiant ?

La matinée se passa plutôt bien. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis l'ouverture mais il semblait que le regard de Minho était devenu plus doux, ce qui avait rassuré le cadet. Il s'était détendu et l'ambiance devenue plus apaisante. Quelques clients étaient venus chercher des livres, Minho s'était occupé de les renseigner, Taemin quant à lui les encaissait. Midi sonnait une heure creuse. Il nettoyait les étagères aux côtés de Minho qui s'occupait encore de ranger. Les clients étaient vraiment peu soigneux et reposés les livres un peu la où ils voyaient de la place, sans faire attention à l'ordre, dérangeant les clients futurs. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas le désordre. La respiration de Taemin se faisait de plus en plus rapide, à mesure où Minho se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à ce que son ventre grogne. Minho eu un léger rictus et il se sentit vexé.

-Peut-être devrions nous déjeuner.

Minho fit signe à Taemin de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le frigo de l'arrière boutique et en sortit deux petits plats recouverts de films plastiques. Il en tendit un à son cadet qui hésitait à le prendre.

-Tu n'as pas prévu à manger n'est ce pas ?

Il avait vu juste. Il n'y avait même pas pensé d'ailleurs, beaucoup trop stressé de sa première journée de travail et de se retrouver face à Minho. Celui-ci lui fit un léger signe de tête, afin qu'il prenne son repas. Le grand brun s'installa à table et commença à manger. Taemin lui suivit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le couvercle il poussa un léger cris de surprise. Minho avait préparé un vrai et délicieux repas, avec toutes sortes de choses qu'il aimait.

-Mmh… M-m… Merci…

Minho eu un nouveau sourire. Décidément, ce garçon était de plus en plus impressionnant et Taemin le trouvait de plus en plus beau. Un homme… Taemin connaissait son orientation sexuelle depuis bien longtemps. Personne ne le savait. Pas même Kai. C'est pourquoi il voulait jouer le rôle de la demoiselle lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient. Son ami ne s'était jamais posé de questions à ce sujet, bien content de voir Taemin en fille. Car celui-ci était aussi beau en l'un des deux sexe et il faisait pâlir de jalousie la petite sœur de son ami qui en venait à le détester d'être si « belle ».

Minho était bien son genre de garçon. Plus grand, plus âgé, beau. Mais ce qui le tracassait était qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Taemin non plus, mais il aimait rire et avoir quelqu'un qui le faisait rire. Cette fois, cela semblait être l'inverse puisqu'il s'était déjà moqué deux fois de lui. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment au cadet, il détestait être humilié et encore moins par un garçon qui lui plaisait. Cependant, il cacha ses joues rougies en mangeant, lentement. Caché derrière ses cheveux, il observait discrètement Minho manger. Vraiment, cet homme était charismatique et tellement beau. Il sursauta, sortit de son rêve lorsque la clochette à l'entrée du magasin retentit. Taemin se leva en même temps que Minho. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le faire s'assoir.

-Finis de manger, je vais aller voir.

La main de Minho sur son épaule dénudée provoqua en Taemin un battement de cœur si fort qu'il eu bien du mal à calmer. C'était une main douce et chaude, rassurante. En désaccord avec ce qu'il paraissait. Avec ce simple geste il comprit rapidement que ce n'était que les apparences et qu'au fond, Minho avait de l'estime pour Taemin.

Minho revint quelques secondes plus tard, le regard aussi froid qu'au début. C'était vraiment désagréable et perturbant que l'ainé changent de comportement aussi rapidement et mit mal à l'aise Taemin.

-On te demande. Dit Minho aussi froidement que la veille avant de venir se rassoir brusquement sur sa chaise.

Taemin lui se leva et pointa le bout de sa tête dans la librairie. Kai était là, près de la caisse, ce sourire niais qui le caractérisait tant lorsque qu'il voyait Taemin. Comme s'il apercevait le messie, l'amour de sa vie. Même si ce n'était le cas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Tu devais pas manger avec les mecs ?

-Si si, mais je passais dans le coin alors j'me suis dit « tiens ! Si j'allais voir mon ami ! » et me voila !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en cœur. Minho, dans son coin grommela. Il se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre Taemin et son ami rire. Cela l'irritait et il finirait par être vraiment désagréable s'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est pourquoi il se tue dans son coin, finissant lentement, le plus lentement possible son repas, espérant que l'ami dérangeant s'en aille bien vite. Il venait de ruiner sa tentative d'approche et le détestait. Bien qu'il ne jugeait pas les gens d'un simple regard, là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Les minutes passèrent et Taemin et Kai discutaient toujours. Minho en était à la fin de son dessert. Il regardait le plat à peine entamé de Taemin et pensait qu'il était probablement temps pour les deux amis de se quitter. Soudain son téléphone sonna. Il venait de recevoir un message de Tiffany.

_« Minho ! Je suis désolée mais je vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui ! J'ai prévenu Siwon oppa. Tu vas rester la journée avec le p'tit nouveau ) »_

Les joues de Minho rougirent violement. Décidément, cette Tiffany avait le don de tout deviner et de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Mais c'était là l'occasion de s'immiscer dans la conversation des jeunes hommes afin de prévenir Taemin. Il sortit donc de l'arrière boutique et vit Kai embrasser Taemin sur la joue afin de lui dire au revoir. Chose tout à fait habituel entre les deux jeunes hommes mais qui provoqua de la colère profonde en Minho.

-Ah ! Minho ! S'exclama Taemin avec un sourire adorable. Je te présente Kai.

-Enchanté Minho hyung ! Salua Kai en s'inclinant.

Minho ne répondit rien. Il dévisagea Kai de haut en bas avant de se tourner vers Taemin, le regard glacial.

-Tiffany ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il faut se remettre au travail.

Sur ses mots il s'installa à la caisse pour faire les comptes de la matinée. Il regardait les deux amis discuter joyeusement. Kai faisait d'adorable sourire mais Minho ne décrochait pas une expression sur son doux visage. Le plus jeune haussa les épaules. Taemin ne voyait rien des échanges de son collègue et de son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci commence à raconter de vieux souvenirs.

-Ah ! J'ai trouvé une super jolie fille l'autre fois ! Tu pourras m'aider à m'entrainer ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un léger clin d'œil en direction de Minho.

-Ah non ! Démerde toi ! J'en ai ma claque de jouer la nana !

Sur ses mots Minho en fit tomber le pot à crayons par terre et se précipita pour ranger, sans faire attention au regard lourd de Kai qui en disait long.

-Je crois que Minho est choqué ! Ricana Kai avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'aider à ranger. Tu ne savais pas ? Taemin est suuuuper mignonne en fille ! Un vrai petit ange ! En plus il embrasse super bien !

Taemin sauta sur le dos de Kai pour le faire taire tandis que Minho se leva pour remettre le pot en place et aller se perdre dans un des rayonnages, bien loin du regard de Taemin. Kai s'excusa auprès de son ami. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Là il vit Minho, rouge et tremblotant. La figure du mec froid et insensible venait d'en prendre un coup et Kai avait tout comprit. Chose insupportable pour Minho.

-A plus ! Kai sortit de la librairie en lançant un dernier regard après de Minho.

Un dernier signe à Kai et Taemin repartit voir Minho. Il se mit à ses côtés, sans un bruit, sans le regarder. Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser son regard tant il avait honte de ce que Kai venait de dire. Il rangeait distraitement les livres qui étaient face à lui. Sa respiration était forte et rapide. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Taemin allait commencer à parler lorsque Minho lui coupa la parole.

-Ici nous travaillons. Tu ne devrais pas amener d'amis. Surtout s'ils n'achètent rien s'est déplacé.

Sur ses mots Minho tourna des talons et retourna près de la caisse, qui devenait son endroit de fuite depuis la veille. Il avait réellement l'impression que lorsque quelque chose tournait mal avec Taemin, il s'y réfugiait, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre hormis les clients qui venaient faire leurs achats.

-Je suis désolé ! S'exclama Taemin avant que Minho ne puisse lever le pied.

La voix tremblotante de Taemin fit culpabiliser l'ainé qui s'en voulait d'avoir été si froid, une fois de plus avec lui. Il releva ses épaules comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Taemin sourit. Il comprenait peu à peu Minho, sans un mot, simplement grâce à des gestes et des sensations. C'était particulier et c'était bien la première fois que quelque chose du genre arrivait avec une personne.

Tout le reste de l'après midi, rien de plus ne s'était passé. L'ambiance était seulement devenu plus douce au fur et à mesure des heures, mais aucune conversation n'avait été entreprit. Ils se lançaient de temps à autres de léger sourire pour Minho, et d'immense pour Taemin. Ils s'appréciaient bien plus que ce qu'ils ne pensaient au départ. La journée s'achevait et il était temps pour eux de fermer boutique. Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient prononcé étaient en rapport au travail. La chaleureuse ambiance s'était perdue depuis que Kai était arrivé, même si elle était beaucoup plus détendue.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fermé boutique, Taemin remercia son ainé.

-Tu habites loin ? demanda Minho.

-Non, à quelques rues d'ici.

-Je vais te raccompagner alors, c'est sur mon chemin.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois aller faire quelques courses avant.

-Bien, a demain alors.

Taemin s'inclina en guise de salut avant de prendre le chemin de la superette à côté de la librairie. Il n'acheta pas grand-chose. Quelques fruits et légumes, un peu de viande, des pâtes, et quelques autres produits dont il avait besoin pour son petit appartement. Il n'était pas un spécialiste en matière de cuisine mais avait eu quelques bases grâce à sa mère. Il pouvait donc se préparer des petits plats fait maison assez équilibrés et divers pour ne pas se sentir devenir un gros pâté. De plus l'argent ne lui manquait plus vraiment à présent et il pouvait se permettre d'acheter des produits un peu plus chers pour varier son alimentation.

C'était un de ces soirs paisibles et calmes, en pleine journée. Les écoliers ne trainaient pas les rues, les salaryman rentraient bien rapidement chez eux. Il n'y avait que les jeunes couples, les femmes célibataires ou qui n'avaient pas d'enfants et les étudiants qui parcouraient les rues marchandes à faire un peu de lèche vitrine ou cherchant un restaurant sympa dans le coin pour diner. Il n'était pas encore très tard et l'envie de parcourir les rues le prit. Il s'égara en chemin, à l'opposé de chez lui. Il reconnaissait très bien l'endroit où il était et se surprit même à retrouver une petite boutique dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence depuis quelques semaines. C'était d'ordinaire une boutique où il se rendait régulièrement. Vendant des vêtements de marques à prix réduit il y faisait de grosses affaires, tout en étant à la pointe de la mode. L'immeuble où Taemin vivait n'était pas loin de son ancienne maison, afin qu'il puisse reconnaitre son quartier mais qu'il ne soit pas totalement perdu non plus. Et c'était beaucoup plus simple pour les amis qui avaient emprunté sa maison de l'inviter et de s'occuper de lui.

Il entra donc dans cette boutique. Les vendeurs étaient des amis très proches et justement, ils étaient là. La boutique ne leur appartenait pas mais ils avaient décroché l'emploi ensemble. C'était deux jeunes hommes aussi beau l'un que l'autre, qui vivait en couple depuis quelques années déjà. Key avait toujours eu cette facilité à jour les secondes mères avec lui. C'était un jeune homme au corps extrêmement svelte et une allure élégante. Il était bien plus féminin que certaines des clientes qui se trouvaient là. Ses cheveux blonds décoloré lui donné ce petit côté occidental qu'il n'avait pas. Un visage au trait fin, de jolis yeux en amandes bien dessinés et un sourire léger. C'était un jeune garçon d'une beauté incroyable et son petit ami, parfois râlé d'un physique plus ingrat, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Plus grand, Jonghyun était aussi beaucoup plus musclé que son petit ami. Il avait le visage plus dur et plus masculin. Il avait pourtant les traits bien dessinés lui aussi, comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Au même titre que Siwon.

-Taemin ?! S'exclama Key en voyant son ami entrer.

Il leur fit un adorable sourire pendant que le blondinet couru pour le prendre dans ses bras. Jonghyun était entrain de servir une cliente et lorsque celle-ci eu fini de payer, il vint rejoindre les deux au câlin.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu !

-Je suis désolé Jjong… Mais il y a eu quelques problèmes à la maison et du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de passer…

-Oh ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu aurais du nous appeler et nous en parler.

-Mais non ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

Plus tôt que prévu, Jonghyun et Key fermèrent le magasin. Leur patronne n'était pas là et elle n'allait surement pas se pointer de la soirée. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans l'arrière boutique. Taemin leur expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient pour Paris. La seule chose que Jonghyun trouvait à dire était qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire la fête dans le nouvelle appartement de Taemin et qu'il avait surement intérêt à faire une pendaison de crémaillère sinon il allait la lui improviser. Les deux autres en rirent. Jonghyun était comme ça, toujours partant pour faire la fête, où et n'importe quand. La conversation dévia bien vite sur les rumeurs et les nouveautés qu'il y avait dans leur cercle d'amis. Les choses insignifiantes comme celles beaucoup plus sérieuses. Cela intéressait fortement Taemin qui n'avait pas vu beaucoup de ses amis ces derniers temps hormis Kai le matin même, et justement, Key lui posa la question.

-Et avec Kai… T'en es où ?

Taemin rougit. Kai était un sujet sensible lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Jonghyun et Key. Depuis toujours il savait qu'il avait une attirance plus que flagrante envers les garçons et que, à part trouver les jeunes filles très jolies et les avoir pour amies, rien ne s'était passé de plus avec elles. Kai en était la révélation. Il était profondément tombé amoureux de lui, mais son attirance pour les filles avait enlevé à Taemin tout espoir d'avoir un jour une relation plus qu'amicale. Il en avait souffert, c'était certain et depuis il n'était jamais retombé amoureux. Kai était devenu pour lui un genre de garçon idéal, même si ses sentiments s'étaient peu à peu effacés. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il acceptait de jouer les demoiselles lorsque celui-ci le lui demandait.

-Nul part maintenant…

-Et tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non… Enfin…

Soudain le visage de Minho lui apparu très clairement. Il se sentit une seconde déboussolé et ses joues rougirent de plus belle, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Key, qui voyait toujours tout. Il insista pour qu'il finisse sa phrase mais Taemin s'était perdu dans ses pensées et tout un tas de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Pourquoi Minho ? Pourquoi dans ce genre de conversation ? Pourquoi son cœur se mettait-il à battre si fort lorsqu'il pensait à lui ? C'en était troublant et Taemin ne savait quoi dire à son ami ou quoi penser de cette soudaine révélation. Il était certain qu'il l'avait trouvé à son goût dès leur rencontre. Un garçon aussi charmant, personne n'allait craché dessus. Cependant, Taemin avait tout un tas d'amis aussi beaux les uns que les autres et il aurait pu avoir une attirance particulière pour l'un d'entre eux sans aucun problème. Mais là, c'était son nouveau collègue. Qui l'aurait cru ? Ce n'était pas comme si Minho avait fait en sorte que cela se passe. Mais peut-être était-ce ce côté mystérieux, froid et en même temps très abordable lorsqu'il laissait les gens pénétrer dans sa bulle qui lui avait plu ? Cela était fort possible et Taemin se sentit comme envahit d'une douce chaleur.

-Dis moi ! Taemin ! Enfin quoi ?

-Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me plait finalement… Annonça Taemin surprit lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire.

C'en était bizarre, suspect, troublant. Il n'allait plus voir Minho de la même façon maintenant, mais il sentit comme l'envie soudaine de le revoir. Il était tout à coup pressé d'être le lendemain matin. De le voir, les cheveux encore en bataille et peu réveillé. Il l'avait trouvé si sensuel le matin. C'était un drôle de sentiment qui envahit le cœur de Taemin. Vraiment, il en était perturbé. Et Key insistait tellement que finalement, il lui expliqua tout.

C'est tard dans la soirée que Taemin rentra chez lui, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention et ne pensait à rien en particulier. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté avec Key et Jonghyun de Minho et de la possibilité qu'il l'apprécie bien plus qu'un simple collègue. Le fait qu'il lui ai préparé un déjeuner mettait la puce à l'oreille de Key mais il n'avait rien dit à son ami, de peur de se tromper. Même si cela était rare. Arrivé dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble, il appuya à son étage et il se mit en marche. Taemin regardait les étages défiler devant lui. Il enleva ses écouteurs lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir commun.

Cherchant distraitement ses clés, une des portes d'entrées de ses voisins s'ouvrit. Il se surprit à voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses vieux voisins, chose qui aurait été suspecte à cette heure. Normalement, ils devaient être plongé dans un lourd sommeil et même une alerte à la bombe ne les aurait pas réveillé. Non, c'était la porte de l'appartement désert. Là où personne n'avait encore jamais répondu. Elle s'ouvrit doucement. Un pied en sortit et Taemin eu cru reconnaitre les chaussures. Finalement, c'est une personne bien connu de Taemin qui referma la porte derrière elle, un énorme sac poubelle à la main. Le voisin regarda très surprit Taemin, qui l'était tout autant que lui.

-Taemin ?

Les clés à la main prêt à les insérer dans la porte, les yeux écarquillés plutôt surprit de voir son voisin, Taemin ne réussit qu'à balbutier un léger :

-Minho ? C'est toi qui habite ici ?


	3. Chapter 3

Sa journée de congé n'avait pas été de tout repos. La nuit fut bien courte, le visage de Minho ne s'arrêtait de troubler les pensées du jeune garçon qui tendait au moindre bruit l'oreille pour savoir s'il venait de l'appartement voisin. Selon ses calculs le mur où était installé son lit donné sur le salon de son collègue. Mais aucun son n'était assez clair pour qu'il s'imagine ce que Minho devait faire… Les yeux bien grands ouverts et le cœur battant la chamade une bonne partie, il se posait tout un tas de question. Comment l'appartement de Minho était-il décoré ? Il l'imaginait très sobre, avec peu de meubles mais qui avaient du charme, une cuisine bien remplie d'ustensiles en tout genre qu'il ne saurait surement pas utiliser ni en donner de nom avec des tonnes de recettes aimantées au frigo. Et sa chambre… Il se la voyait dans des tons de beiges, avec un lit en baldaquin et une petit commode. Une pièce très romantique où lui et son collègue se retrouverait peut être un soir, le grand s'approchant de son cadet et il l'attraperait par la taille… Puis Taemin secoua la tête se surprenant à penser comme cela. Il ria nerveusement un instant puis se tourna dans son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller remontant la couverture jusqu'en haut. Il tenta de fermer les yeux, et c'est sur cette pensée qui lui réchauffe le cœur malgré tout qu'il réussit à s'endormir. Deux, voir peut être trois heures au total.

Lorsqu'il sorti de son lit, il était déjà onze heure passé et ses amis Key et Jonghyun lui avaient donné rendez vous pour déjeuner ensemble. Il se prépara rapidement, après une bonne douche qui le réveilla de sa courte nuit, il enfila un jean noir ainsi qu'une marinière par-dessus laquelle il ajouta une petite veste d'un style costume bleue. Ses converses aux pieds, il attrapa sa besace et sortit de son appartement. Le chemin pour aller rejoindre ses amis, il le connaissait maintenant par cœur, le même que pour aller à son travail.

Arrivant dans le quartier, il passa devant la librairie où il travaillait et aperçu Tiffany mettre quelques livres en rayon. Cette dernière remarqua sa présence et lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps devant la boutique de peur de croiser Minho, ou tout du moins de le voir. En pensant à lui, son cœur se remit à battre comme la veille et il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'il réussisse à se calmer. Il secoua la tête se disant pour lui-même que cette réaction était n'importe quoi. Pourtant il espérait au fond de lui que pour Minho, la réaction soit la même. Qu'il pense à lui de cette façon un peu particulière sur laquelle il ne réussissait à mettre de mot.

Tout en pensant à son collègue, Taemin arrivait au point de rendez vous. Jonghyun et Key était déjà devant le restaurant. Il prit ses amis dans ses bras pour les saluer, leur souriant tel un ange. Key l'attrapa par les épaules et ils s'installèrent tous ensemble à la table qu'ils avaient réservé.

-Alors… Des nouvelles du prince ? Demanda Jonghyun accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Taemin jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Arrête de le taquiner Jonghyun ! Le pauvre, il sait plus où donner de la tête, regarde son visage ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

-Vous dites ça mais… j'ai appris quelque chose hier.

-Ah bon ?! Quoi vas y dis nous ! s'extasia le plus âgé en donnant un coup complice à Key.

-C'est mon voisin.

-Quoi ?! Ton voisin ?

Taemin acquiesça d'un geste de tête. Key et Jonghyun eut un regard complice et rire en chœur. Chose qui n'était pas réciproque pour Taemin. Les deux amis voulaient en savoir un peu plus et poussa leur cadet à expliquer comment il l'avait découvert. Timidement il commença par leur dire que la veille lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait croisé son collègue sur le pas de la porte. Aucun détail n'avait échappé au blondinet. Il était bien tard le soir et le beau brun était sorti parfaitement coiffé, ses longs cheveux attachés en arrière en demi queue de cheval étaient attachés. Il portait un costume beige ainsi qu'une chemise d'un bordeaux profond, habits qui ne donnaient aucunement l'impression qu'il allait sortir les poubelles mais plutôt qu'il se rendait à une soirée.

-Avec ce genre de fringues, il allait surement pas boire un coup avec des potes, interrompit Jonghyun plutôt surprit de la description de son ami.

-Tu… tu crois ? demanda jalousement Taemin.

Jonghyun ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il comprit qu'indirectement il venait de blesser son ami dans son fantasme et de briser ses films. Il ne voulait surement pas trop s'avancer et lui donner de fausses idées. Il plaisant en lui disant qu'il avait certainement rendez vous avec des filles fort charmantes avant d'exploser de rire de sa bêtise et de changer rapidement de conversation vu le regard que Key venait de lui lancer. Un regard bien noir qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Key reprit à son tour la conversation et se mit à plaisanter sur les clients particulièrement bizarre ou amusant qu'ils avaient conseillé la veille. Notamment une très vieille dame qui avait repéré un petit haut à motif léopard, bien trop petit pour elle et bien trop vulgaire vu son âge. Taemin riait des idioties de ses amis. Key avait certainement raison, Jonghyun racontait n'importe quoi. Peut être avait-il été invité à une soirée chic… Ou ce genre de chose. Mais les vêtements qu'il portait étaient bien différents du style qu'adopté son collègue durant les jours de travails qui était plutôt négligé, ses cheveux bien devant ses yeux lui cachant la moitié du visage. En repensant à la vision qu'il eu du brun, ses joues rougirent légèrement. Il était particulièrement beau et charismatique et se dit qu'il aurait du mieux le regarder au lieu de s'enfuir dans son appartement sans que Minho ne puisse lui dire ne serait-ce que bonsoir.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ses deux amis s'étaient largement fait remarquer par les clients du restaurant à cause de leur extravagance et par quelques jeunes demoiselles qui s'extasiaient devant tant de beauté avant que les deux acolytes ne leurs fassent comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas de ce bord la, et qu'ils avaient une relation plutôt intime.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt sans problème, les trois amis en avaient rejoins d'autres et une après midi shopping avait été organisé sur le tas. Grâce au nouveau travail de Taemin, il avait pu se payer quelques nouvelles affaires dont il était plutôt fier. Jonghyun avait très largement plaisanté sur le fait qu'elles plairaient surement beaucoup à Minho. Key ne se gêna pas pour donner quelques conseils en séduction à son cadet qu'il nota précieusement dans un coin de sa tête.

Puis arriva le moment pour eux de se séparer. Il était aux alentours de dix sept heures et Taemin prit le chemin du retour de bonne humeur, de bons souvenirs plein la tête d'une bonne journée en compagnie de ses amis. Gaiment il marchait dans la rue, flânait encore devant la devanture des magasins mais se résonna toujours à ne rien acheter vu les dépenses qu'il venait déjà de faire aujourd'hui. Soudain, dans sa poche son téléphone sonna. C'était sa mère, chose plutôt rare et cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il décrocha rapidement et d'un ton enjoué lui répondit. Ils discutèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Se donnant des nouvelles l'un l'autre, la mère du jeune homme était plutôt rassurée que sa vie seule à la capitale se passe bien. Elle qui était plutôt inquiète qu'il s'ennuie et ne réussisse pas à s'adapter à cette vie loin de sa famille, bien que le lieu où il vivait lui était familier. Le temps de rentrer jusque chez lui, la conversation avait tout du long tourné autour des journées de Taemin qui s'avéraient être peu passionnante mais qui lui convenait ainsi. Elle lui racontait aussi la vie qu'elle, son père et son frère menaient à l'étranger et elle en était plutôt satisfaite. Elle avait réussit à se faire quelques amies coréennes qui étaient, comme elle expatriées et l'aidaient à se familiariser dans ce nouveau pays. Les deux autres hommes de la famille étaient plus qu'épanouis et ils menaient quant à eux une vie bien remplit. Au bas de son immeuble, Taemin raccrocha après avoir embrasser chaleureusement à distance sa chère mère.

En ouvrant la porte il aperçu une silhouette qui lui était plutôt familière accompagné par deux autres tout aussi grandes, très élancées. Quelques éclats de rire plus tard, Minho se trouvait face au jeune homme, deux bombes à chaque bras qui gloussaient vivement à chacune des paroles du grand brun. Taemin écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant où se mettre. Ses membres ne pouvaient bouger et il resta planter là, en plein milieu de la porte d'entrée avant que Minho ne le voit. Il lâcha les bras des deux femmes d'un certain âge, plus mures que lui il en était certain avant de balbutier un incompréhensible bonsoir.

-Mais qui est ce charmant garçon ? Demanda l'une des femmes en s'approchant de Taemin, après avoir comprit qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Il est tellement mignon ! Répliqua l'autre en venant caresser le visage du blondinet.

-Me touche pas ! s'exclama Taemin en repoussant violement la main de la seconde femme, en colère de se faire traiter de la sorte.

-Oppaaaa ton ami m'a fait terriblement mal, gémissait-elle en s'agrippant à nouveau au bras de Minho.

Celui-ci ne savait que dire et de la réaction des femmes et de celle de Taemin qu'il comprenait tout à fait. Le regard plein de larmes et terriblement déçu Taemin fixa son collègue avant de s'enfuir vers l'ascenseur qu'il pria de s'ouvrir rapidement.

-Taemin attend ! Je peux t'expliquer ! Réagit enfin le brun en lui courant après.

Les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se refermer lorsque Taemin lâcha un fracassant « -Tu me dégoutes » envers son collègue, puis fondit en larmes lorsqu'elles ci furent closes.

Minho se mordit légèrement la lèvre et retourna auprès de ses deux femmes qui lui demandaient qui était ce charmant jeune homme.

-Mon voisin, répondit-il simplement.

Sans cherchaient à en savoir plus, ils sortirent gaiment de l'immeuble, enfin, pour Minho se n'était pas le cas. Son visage se referma, il n'avait plus le cœur à faire la fête et se força tout de même pour ne pas se précipiter chez le blondinet.

Taemin quant à lui, en arrivant à son appartement lança ses chaussures à travers l'entrée et s'affala sur son canapé. La tête enfouit dans un coussin, il se détesta non pas d'avoir eu un quelconque sentiment pour son collègue, mais plutôt d'avoir cru que les quelques gestes attentionnés de Minho à son égard signifiaient quelque chose… Les larmes coulèrent légèrement sur ses joues. Il n'essayait pas vraiment de les retenir, mais elles ne sortaient pas. D'un geste las, il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Il n'avait pourtant aucune envie de la regarder mais à ce moment, il avait besoin d'un fond sonore.

Il se décida pourtant à aller se préparer quelque chose à manger, la fatigue commençait à l'envahir et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir. Un plat tout simple à faire réchauffer au micro onde qu'il engloutit sans grand appétit. Une fois son miséreux plat terminé il s'allongea à nouveau pour regarder un épisode d'un drama qu'il suivait depuis quelques temps. Un drama banal, avec une histoire d'amour banale, mais il trouvait l'acteur plutôt mignon et s'était prit au jeu de suivre ce genre de série. Mais doucement, ses paupières se fermaient et il s'endormit bien vite.

C'est aux alentours de vingt deux heures que Taemin se réveilla par des bruits qui attiraient son attention. Embrumé il se leva et regarda à travers le Juda. Il aperçut Minho faire les cents pas devant son appartement, s'approchant de la porte, puis repartir vers la sienne, revenir, marcher, hésitant. Taemin se sentit heureux et à la fois vexé. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi était-il là alors qu'il semblait s'en aller pour une soirée agréable ?

Il sursauta de peur lorsque la sonnette retentit dans son appartement. Il posa précipitamment la main sur la poignée puis se résigna quelques secondes… « Si j'ouvre maintenant il va se douter que j'étais derrière… » se dit-il avant de compter jusqu'à vingt puis d'ouvrir timidement la porte.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il en l'entrouvrant.

-Taemin… C'est… c'est moi, tu peux m'ouvrir ? dit-il hésitant.

Taemin cherchait quoi répondre mais ne trouvait les mots, sa tête était vide et il laissa son collègue entrer. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, sa chemise ouverte par des boutons manquants, sa veste semblait froisser. Ce qui inquiéta surtout le jeune homme c'est le sang qui s'écoulait au coin de la lèvre et sur l'arcade de brun. Il inspecta quelques secondes le visage de son collègue avant de lui faire signe de se diriger au salon. Pendant que Minho se déchaussait et s'installait, le blond parti dans la salle de bain chercher de quoi désinfecter les blessures.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Ah ça ? interrogea Minho en frôlant son visage. Je me suis battu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est rien.

-Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est rien ?

Le jeune garçon s'assit aux côtés de Minho et prépara ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage, attendrit de voir Taemin prendre soin de lui, réchauffant son cœur après les mots poignardant qu'il lui avait prononcé plus tôt.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus…

-Si je t'en veux toujours.

Minho ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit lorsque Taemin reprit la parole.

-En fait c'est pas à toi que j'en veux, mais à moi… chuchota-il dans le vague, sans faire attention que Minho pouvait entendre.

-A toi ?

-Laisse faire… Tu pourrais pas comprendre.

-Pourquoi… je ne pourrais pas comprendre ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme moi.

Le brun s'approcha légèrement de son collègue et lui attrapa la main. Doucement et chaleureusement. Il sentait le pouls de Taemin s'intensifier entre ses doigts, il s'emballait à mesure qu'il portait son regard sur son cadet.

-Je pense que je te dois quelques explications…

-Non, tu ne m'en dois pas, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Taemin trouvait le comportement de Minho surprenant, lui qui d'ordinaire était plutôt timide, bégayait lorsqu'il voulait parler au cadet, son débit de paroles était plutôt important et il était beaucoup plus entreprenant, moins introverti. Il comprit bien vite ce changement soudain de personnalité lorsqu'un peu plus Minho approcha son visage du sien. L'odeur de l'alcool était nauséabonde pour ses petites narines qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude.

-Tu as bu… ?

-Non… c'est pas moi qui ai bu.

-Mmh…

-Je veux t'expliquer… Laisse moi t'expliquer.

Taemin acquiesça, vu le peu d'inhibition qu'avait le brun ce soir il était peut être le moment pour lui d'en savoir un peu plus.

-Les filles que tu as vu, ce ne sont pas mes petites amies tu sais… En fait ce sont des femmes avec qui je sors boire un verre de temps en temps (deux soirs de suite pensa Taemin) pour qu'elles se montrent au bras d'un jeune et bel homme.

A chacun des mots prononçaient pas Minho, celui-ci s'approchait de plus en plus de Taemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres qu'il eu soudain envie de croquer. Il donna un furtif baiser avant de s'étaler sur lui, à moitié endormit.

-Il avait bu… Constata Taemin, le visage complètement rouge en se mordant les lèvres.

Tout un tas de nouvelles questions fusa dans sa petite tête. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de relation avec personne si ce n'est des « expériences » avec Kai, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Minho faisait. Il sortit difficilement de dessous ce long corps avant de tomber par terre. Le visage de Minho endormit semblait paisible et il n'avait le cœur à le réveiller. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse et regarda le visage de Minho. Il incrusta dans sa mémoire la moindre ligne de sa mâchoire, le contour de ses lèvres, la droiture de son nez, la finesse de ses yeux. Vraiment, il le trouvait beau. Inconsciemment, il avança à son tour son visage vers celui de l'endormi et déposa un baiser chaleureux, plus long que le précédent. Plus long, bien plus long puisqu'il sentit une main se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'empêchant de se reculer. Minho rompit tendrement le baiser finit par un sourire.

-Tu sais… Murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et suave. Depuis que je t'ai vu, mon cœur est chamboulé.

Non plus les joues mais le visage entier de Taemin devenait rouge, ses yeux brillaient et il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Mo… moi aussi, osa le jeune blond.

-Hihi… Je sais… lança Minho avant de s'endormir une nouvelle fois, qui semblait être la bonne.

Taemin ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il parti chercher une couverture pour la poser sur Minho avant de partir se coucher lui aussi. Attendons demain.


End file.
